A Chaotic Trip
by captaindynamite
Summary: A cross country trip is bad enough without a drunk, and a cranky guy for tag partners, but that's what Alex and Robert have to deal with as the Guns and Beer Money make a long cross country drive for their next show.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided that after finishing one of my other stories I was going to start a new one, and well enter my Storm muse. Yes, I got a James Storm muse. He only says his little catchphrase so I'm not really sure how he's going to help. He brought me a Roode muse though, so it's not too bad. Then I got a Shelley and Sabin muse, and well there you go. I got a story from the four of them.**

**Anyways, after that little ramble, this is the story I got. It's a bit odd, I know, but it's funny in my mind. I chose to call them by their ring names because it's weird calling Sabin "Joshua", and Alex "Patrick", so there you go on that part. Storm and Roode go by their ring names too, but they're also similar to their real names, so it doesn't matter for them.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to TNA.**

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Sabin as he sat in the car with his best friend, Alex Shelley as Alex stared down at the map that was spread out before him. Sabin pouted more deeply when he noticed that his best friend wasn't even bothering to pay attention to him.

"Aleeeexxxxx," he whined loudly, grabbing Alex's arm and shaking it, "Aleexxxxxxx!"

"What?" asked Alex finally, turning his gaze to Sabin, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why do we need to bring them?" he asked, the pout never once leaving his lips.

Alex sighed as he folded up the map, "Because we are nice, and because they don't know how to get there," he answered simply, placing the map in the glove box that rested between his seat and Sabin's.

"But," whined Sabin, "I don't wanna go with them!"

"I don't really care Chris," said Alex, shaking his head, "It's either they come, or you walk."

Sabin pouted more heavily at that, and turned his head, glaring out the front window, his arms crossed over his chest. Alex shook his head, sighing heavily as he climbed out of the car and leaned against the side of it, waiting on the two others before they could get going.

The company had decided that it was time to expand on where they were performing, so instead of sticking primarily with the east coast and slightly middle west part of the country, the company had decided to do a few shows on the west coast. The only problem was the fact that they couldn't afford to fly everyone out, only the top workers. Since neither of the Guns were part of that group, though they would say otherwise, they were forced to drive from Florida to California before their show in two weeks. They were thankful that they were given that long to drive, they just wished they didn't have to share the drive with another tag team.

"Sorry about your damn luck!" shouted Storm, announcing the arrival of him and his partner, Robert Roode as they walked towards Shelley and Sabin's car from the arena, their bags dragging along behind them.

Yes, the other team that couldn't use the planes was in fact Beer Money. That's something that confused Alex more so than why the Guns couldn't use the planes. Both teams were incredibly popular with the fans and the workers, so why did they have to drive across the country? Alex couldn't understand it and he was sure the others couldn't either if he ever bothered to ask, which he didn't really bother to do.

Alex stepped away from the car and helped them put their things into the back before climbing into the driver's seat. He glanced over at Sabin, shaking his head when he saw the pout and glare still on his face. He just couldn't understand why Sabin had such a problem giving a ride to the other team, it wasn't like they were bad guys or anything.

"What's his problem?" asked Robert as he and Storm climbed into the back seat, his gaze on Sabin as he buckled himself into the seat.

"He woke up on the wrong side of the bed of course," answered Storm, taking a sip of the beer from the bottle in his hand.

"No," said Alex, slapping his hands down on the wheel, "You're not drinking in my car, get rid of it."

Storm stared at him silently before a smirk rose to his lips, "What are you going to do about it short stuff?"

Alex glared at him, but before he could do anything, Sabin turned around in his seat, snatched the bottle from Storm's hand and threw it out his open window before returning once more to his sulking position. The car was silent as the other three stared at him before Alex shrugged and turned the key, starting the car then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Robert," said Storm with a slight whine, "He threw my beer out the window."

Robert turned his head towards him, gave him a look then turned back to the window. Storm sighed faintly before sinking back in his seat, his hand tapping widely on the door handle as he stared out at the passing scenery.

"Make him stoppp," whined Sabin ten minutes later, looking back at Storm's tapping hand through his mirror.

"I need a beer," said Storm as if it was the most obvious thing.

Robert sighed and reached over, holding Storm's hands in his own, "Just calm down man," he said gently before looking back out the window. Storm nodded and looked out his own window, his hands calm where they were in Robert's hand.

Up front, Sabin and Alex shared puzzled looks before turning their attention back to the road. The car ride was silent after that. Alex was able to pay attention to his driving while the rest sat quietly in their seats, their eyes peeled for any turn off that Alex might need on their long, long drive to the other side of the country, a drive that by now they wished they didn't have to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to TNA**.

"I'm hungry," whined Sabin a few hours into the drive. Alex sighed, glancing over at his child-like tag partner.

"Chris you've said that like ten times already," he said, turning his gaze back to the road, "I got it but there's nowhere to stop yet."

Sabin sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips, "I'm hungry though," he mumbled.

"Oh shut up," grumbled James from behind him, looking at the back of Chris' head, "If you want food so bad, how about I give you a knuckle sandwich?"

Chris turned, looking around his seat at James, "You wouldn't dare," he grumbled, glaring slightly at the larger man.

"Try me," said James, leaning forward and placing his fist a few inches from Chris' face.

"James," warned Robert, grabbing James' hand pulling it back, "We do not threaten those that can leave us on the side of the road."

"Yeahhh," said Sabin, sticking his tongue out at James, "We could ditch you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Shut up Chris," he said shoving Chris back into his seat so he wasn't looking at the other two men anymore.

Silence fell in the car after that, only broken every now and then by the loud rumble of Chris' hungry stomach. They eventually managed to find a Dennys, and pulled into the parking lot before fumbling out of the car, their legs tired from sitting for so long.

"Alex, can I play with the game?" Sabin asked, pointing at one of the claw games near the entrance.

Alex shook his head, grabbing Chris' wrist, "Not this time," he said, leading Chris to a table that the waitress had directed them to. Alex sat on one side with Chris while the other sat on the other side. They were quiet as they skimmed over the menu's, looking for something to eat. Once they decided, they ordered their food then waited patiently; well some of them were patient.

"How come I can't get a damn beer at this hour?" pouted James, resting his head against Robert's shoulder.

Chris glanced over at the two of them, laughing lightly, "You two gay or something?" he asked, noting the closeness between the two of them.

James glared at him, "Shut your mouth before I do it for you," he growled. Robert wrapped an arm around James, patting him on the side to calm him down.

"Calm down cowboy," he said with a smile, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"He's doing a damn good job," mumbled James, turning his attention away from Chris.

Alex glanced over at Chris, "Why did you have to say that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you trying to make him mad?"

Chris shook his head, "No," he said softly, "Sorry James."

James ignored him, moving away from Robert when the waitress returned with their food. Their conversation died down as they ate their food, each of them hurrying so they could get back onto the road and get some more distance before calling it a night. They still had a few miles to go before they even managed to get anywhere near the border of the state.

Once they were done, Alex paid the bill and they left the restaurant, piling into the car once more. Alex sighed as he found himself driving once more, pulling back out onto the road. He switched the radio onto a soft music station, listening to the music as the others drifted off to sleep in their seats.

A few hours later, Alex pulled into a hotel parking lot, frowning faintly. He wasn't too fond of staying at motels, especially ones that were in the middle of nowhere, but they had no better choice. He sighed as he climbed out of the car and walked into the lobby, asking for one room with two beds. He then returned to the car, noticing Robert was awake and climbing out of the car.

"I got us a room," said Alex once he was close enough, "Room 15, just down the way here."

Robert nodded, turning back to the car where Chris and James were still sleeping, "Uh, what do we do with the sleeping beauties?"

Alex chuckled, "Get the bags first, and then we can come back for them," he responded, heading for the trunk. Robert followed him, grabbing his and James' bags before following Alex to the room. They threw their things down in the room, and then returned to the car. Robert sighed as he pulled James out of his seat, forcing the man to lean against him as he dragged him to the room.

Alex laughed faintly as he pulled Chris out of his seat, carrying him in his arms to the hotel room. He placed Chris down on the bed gently, then turned and shut the hotel room door, locking it as well. He then turned, tilting his head at the dirty look Robert was giving him.

"You just had to get the lighter one didn't you?" he grumbled, pulling James' sleeping form up and underneath the covers.

"Sorry man," whispered Alex, doing the same with Chris in the other bed. He then changed for bed, and climbed underneath the covers, curling up next to Chris, his arm draped over Chris' waist, his eyes falling shut with tiredness. He soon fell asleep, his grip tight around Chris.

Robert glanced over at them, shaking his head, "And he says we're gay," he chuckled, changing for bed, and then climbed in next to James. He curled himself up next to James, his arm wrapped around the other man, his eyes falling shut. He soon fell asleep as well, his grip tight around James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to TNA.**

The next morning was quiet, or at least it was until Alex awoke to screaming in the room.

"How dare you touch my stuff!" shouted Chris, shoving James backwards. James staggered, hitting the bed where Robert was still sleeping before jumping forward, shoving Chris backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me boy!" he growled.

Then, before Alex knew it, Chris ran forward, tackling James down with a loud thud. Robert jumped awake at the noise, looking around.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Alex, not quite yet noticing the two men wrestling around at the bottom of his bed.

Alex sighed, "They're at it again," he said, pointing his finger over at James and Chris who were still rolling around on the floor.

Robert sighed as he stood up, walking up behind James. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, and pulled backwards, staggering as he fell onto the bed, James lying on top of him.

"What the hell has gotten into you to?" asked Alex as he helped Chris up from the floor.

James growled as he tried to fight his off of Robert, "That punk stole my clothes!" he growled, finally getting free and rolling off Robert, sitting up next to him shortly after.

Alex glanced over at Chris, "Is that true?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well….." said Chris, sighing gently, "Yes, it's true."

Alex sighed softly, "Why did you take his clothes Chris?" he asked as he walked over to Chris' bags, pulling James' clothes out and handed them to the man before turning back to Chris, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Chris lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry James," he said softly, kicking lightly at the carpet.

"Whatever," growled James as he stood up and stormed into the bathroom. Robert sighed as the door slammed shut.

"Great, as if it wasn't bad enough that he needed a beer, now he's cranky," he said, shaking his head as he grabbed his things and waited around for the bathroom to be free.

Once they were all clean and dressed, they made their way out to the car again. This time, Robert climbed into the driver's seat while James sat in the passenger seat. Alex sighed as he climbed into the back with Sabin, stretching out slightly. At least this time he wouldn't have to drive and could finally relax like the others were able to when he drove.

"We need to find somewhere to have breakfast," mumbled Robert, pulling out of the parking lot. The others nodded in agreement, staring at the windows for somewhere to eat.

"There's a Dennys," said Chris a few minutes later, pointing to a sign in the distance. Robert pulled into the parking lot before they got out and walked into the restaurant.

Once they were seated at the table, they chose their food relatively quickly then sat around for the waitress to return with it, and just like before they weren't patient.

"Stop kicking me," growled James, glaring across the table at Chris.

Chris jumped, looking at him, "I'm not kicking you," he lied, smiling brightly at James as he kicked him again.

"Yes you are," he said, "Stop it!"

Alex sighed gently, "Please stop it Chris," he said, placing a hand on Chris' leg. Chris looked over at him, pouting.

"Why are you always taking his side?" he whined as the waitress returned with their food.

"I'm not taking his side," he responded once she was gone again, "You're just being childish, just like always."

Chris frowned, "I thought you liked my childish side?" he asked, pouting more.

"I do," said Alex softly, "Just not right now."

Chris nodded, the pout never leaving his face as he took a few bites of his food then sat back, not bothering to eat anymore. Alex glanced over at him, and then looked at the others before looking back at Chris.

"You can't be done already, can you?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

Chris looked at him, "What does it matter?" he asked, standing up, "You're not my father."

Alex sat there, shocked as Chris left the restaurant. He looked over at the other two, sighing gently when he saw the same shocked expressions on their faces.

"This is going to be a horrible trip," mumbled Alex as he picked at his food. Robert reached across the table, patting Alex on the arm.

"It'll be okay," he said encouragingly, "If I can stand James here, then you can handle Chris."

James nodded before stopping and looking over at Robert, "Hey! I'm not as bad as him," he said with a pout before standing up and leaving the restaurant as well.

"What the?" asked Robert, watching him leave, "What did I say?"

Alex sighed, "Oh I don't know anymore," he said, finishing up his food. He pulled out his wallet, tossing some money on the table before leaving the restaurant with Robert at his side. They walked over to the car but froze when they didn't see either James or Chris there.

"Where are they?" asked Robert, looking around, "Do you see them?"

"Nah," responded Alex, looking around, "Chris! James!"

A series of running footsteps sounded a few minutes later from behind them, and they turned in time for James and Chris to crash into them, knocking them backwards.

"What's wrong with you to?" asked Robert, spitting James' hair out of his mouth as James struggled to climb off of him.

"Nothing" answered James, "We just wanted to apologize for getting upset, right Chris?"

Chris nodded, climbing up off of Alex, "Yeah, we're sorry," he said, helping Alex up as James helped Robert up.

Alex and Robert shared confused looks before looking at the two of them, "What is it you guys really want?"

Chris and James looked at each other, shrugging, "Nothing really," said Chris, "We just wanted to apologize, honestly that's all."

Robert nodded, "Get in the car now, we need to get going," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat, "We have quite a few miles before we even hit the border of Florida."

The others groaned, "Why are we driving again?" asked James.

"Cause we don't kiss Hogan's ass," mumbled Alex as they pulled out onto the road to begin their long journey once more, hoping they could get some distance covered before the end of the day.


End file.
